Le monde sorcier en 2042
by Jyel
Summary: Receuil de One-Shot sur l'évolution du monde sorcier jusqu'en 2042, époque des petits fils d'Harry et ou se déroule ma fanfic principale en cours d'écriture Arabella Figgs Institute. Bien sur tout ça appartient à Rowling.
1. Ollivander & Fils

Je me présente : Jerle Ollivander, arrière arrière-petit-fils du célèbre fabricant de baguettes Edmund Ollivander, vous savez celui qui a été emprisonné par Lord Voldemort au manoir Malefoy pendant la deuxième guerre. Si vous êtes un sorcier anglais, il y a de fortes chances que votre baguette soit une de ses créations. Bon, maintenant, vous situez ce vieux monsieur, c'est un incontournable. Mais l'histoire a oublié une chose essentielle : Ollivander avait une famille. Bien sûr, comme beaucoup de familles sorcières, elle avait perdu de nombreux membres à la suite des deux guerres.

Quand Ollivander vend sa baguette à Harry Potter, il est déjà vieux, pensez donc ! Il approche des 90 ans. Et oui, c'est lui-même qui a vendu sa jumelle à Tom Jedusor. Bref, pour en revenir à nos moutons, je vous disais que le vieil Ollivander avait femme et enfants. Plus précisément, dans les années 30, il avait une fille Priscillia qui s'est mariée avec le fils de M. Beurk, co-fondateur de Barow & Beurk et un fils Edgar qu'il forma à sa succession.

Priscillia est l'arrière grand-mère de l'actuel propriétaire du magasin d'objets ensorcelés. Edgar fut approché par les Mangemorts comme rejeton d'une vieille famille sorcière; mais ceux-ci furent éconduits brutalement, Edgar avait la bosse du commerce et des principes. Les Mangemorts se vengèrent en le tuant, ainsi que sa femme Meredith et son jeune fils Richard âgé de dix ans. Sa fille Célestine, à Poudlard au moment des faits, se retrouva donc orpheline. C'est sa tante Priscillia qui la prit sous son aile mais la perte de ses parents et de son frère a été un choc pour elle. Bien qu'encore à Poudlard, elle se retrouva enceinte des œuvres d'un inconnu. Un mari respectable se présenta ; issu d'une vieille famille, il avait été son professeur de DCFM en dernière année d'études. Ce mari était Théodore Prewett, un homme de neuf ans son aîné, qui voulut bien élever le petit Firmin Ollivander comme son fils. Ce bâtard fut suivi d'une fille Rosemerta qui vola rapidement de ses propres ailes en devenant la gérante de la taverne Les Trois Balais de Préaulard.

Le vieil Edmund avait de nouveau un descendant mâle à former à l'art subtil de la fabrication des baguettes. Firmin était aussi passionné que son arrière-grand-père. Malheureusement, il ne devint jamais un maître dans cette activité car, lorsque la deuxième guerre éclata, il voulut protéger son maître lors de son enlèvement en juin 1996 et fut assassiné sans pitié alors qu'il n'avait pas trente ans. C'est ainsi que mourut un héros méconnu de la seconde guerre. Il laissait une femme et un jeune garçon de 2 ans, moi, Jerle. J'étais seul enfant dans un monde d'adultes. Ma mère m'éleva avec l'aide de mon arrière arrière-grand-père et de ma tante Rosemerta car la perte de son fils plongea ma grand-mère dans la folie. Mon enfance se passa à jouer avec les copeaux de bois de l'atelier de mon grand-père ou, quand je fus plus grand, à aider ma tante à ranger la réserve des Trois Balais.

En janvier 2005, mon aïeul me proposa de l'aider à réaliser ma baguette. Deux après-midi par semaine furent donc consacrés à la découverte de l'artisanat sylvestique. Je découvris les lois du triptyque bois-élément-taille et autres mystères de cet art particulier. Le jour de la réception de ma lettre de Poudlard, ma baguette, faite de bois d'orme possédant en son cœur une épine de noueux et mesurant 31,4 cm, était prête. Une baguette parfaite pour les enchantements. Sur le quai de gare, juste avant d'embarquer, le vieil Ollivander me demanda de réfléchir si je voulais devenir son apprenti, comme mon père et son grand-père avant lui. Il ne le dit pas mais je savais que je serais son dernier apprenti et que si je refusais, l'entreprise Ollivander cesserait d'exister après plus de deux millénaires d'existence. Suite à la Répartition, je rejoignis Serdaigle comme il se doit dans ma famille.

Le sujet de mon apprentissage ne fut plus abordé jusqu'au Noël de ma deuxième année. Le choix des options de troisième année approchant, je demandais conseil à mon entourage. Ma mère aurait voulu que je prenne divination et Rosemerta, étude des moldus ou langue vivante. Je ne trouvais aucun attrait à la divination et je ne voyais pas ce que l'étude des moldus et des langues pourraient m'apporter. Quant à grand-père, il avait une vision bien précise. Il me dit sans ambages que si je voulais être son apprenti, il me faudrait choisir Arithmancie et soins aux créatures magiques. Pour ma part, j'aurais bien voulu étudier les runes. Finalement avec l'aide de mon directeur de maison et en raison de mes excellents résultats dans toutes les matières, il m'autorisa à suivre ses trois options en parallèle. Heureusement que je n'avais que peu d'activité en dehors des cours car je n'aurais pas survécu à cette troisième année.

Les vacances d'été 2008 furent le début de mon apprentissage. Je mis en pratique mon savoir sur les créatures magiques afin d'aider mon grand-père qui n'était plus aussi alerte qu'autrefois. J'appris également à reconnaître les différentes essences de bois. Lors des vacances d'hiver suivantes j'appris à travailler celui-ci. L'année 2010 fut l'année de mes Buses, je les obtiens toutes les dix. Mais je ne fus pas mécontent de pouvoir arrêter l'histoire et l'astronomie. Mon apprentissage des potions et de la botanique fut également mis de coté pour mes ASPICs.

Suite à l'obtention de mes buses, mon maître put obtenir une dérogation du ministère pour m'autoriser la pratique de la magie en dehors de Poudlard. Du coup, mon apprentissage de la fabrication des baguettes s'intensifia. Dès 2011, je réalisa entièrement une baguette sous la supervision du vieil Ollivander. Je deviens également très demandé auprès de mes camarades pour tous les problèmes qu'ils pouvaient rencontrer sur leur baguette. Ce fut un bon apprentissage de toutes les petites misères dans la vie d'une baguette.

J'obtiens, haut la main, l'ensemble des Aspics que je présentais. L'année suivante, j'assistai le maître pour l'ensemble des tâches mais l'envie de découvrir le monde me démangeait. Après de longs mois de négociations avec ma mère et mon grand-père, je pus enfin partir pour un tour du monde des maîtres baguettiers.

Ma première étape fut l'atelier Gregorovitch en Europe de l'Est. Pendant deux ans, j'appris à mêler les runes anciennes à la science lucusienne. La petite nièce du grand Gregorovitch, Maria, m'apprit également de nombreuses choses sur les créatures magiques qu'elle approchait pour ramener les éléments de baguettes. Nous partîmes de longues journées tous les deux à la recherche de dragons ou de Vélanes. Au moment de mon départ, ce fut elle qui me manqua le plus.

Les deux années suivantes furent pour moi la découverte d'une autre branche de la magie du bois sacré. Je rejoignis Alexandrie et une petite échoppe de la Medina magique. Le maître Azhul consacra son temps à m'enseigner la fabrication des bâtons de pouvoir utilisés par les élèves du Caravansérail comme canaliseur de magie. Les bâtons de pouvoir sont proches des baguettes qu'on utilise dans le monde occidental, ils sont juste plus grands, de la taille d'un bâton de marche. L'élément magique n'est pas toujours inséré dans le bâton mais parfois seulement accroché. La gravure des runes dans le bois est bien plus importante que dans une baguette. Grâce à l'enseignement du maître, je découvris également les propriétés différentes des animaux magiques africains.

Pour les années suivantes, je changeais de nouveau de continent pour me rendre à Kyoto auprès du maître Kazumatchi. Les sorciers asiatiques canalisent leurs énergies magiques dans toutes sortes d'objets. Mais Maître Kazumatchi est spécialisé dans les sabres. C'est le manche du sabre qui contient l'élément magique, mais la lame a aussi son importance. J'appris donc également à façonner le métal, même si je n'y avais que peu d'affinité. Je me consacrais principalement à l'élaboration de sabres de bois qui peuvent se révéler aussi dangereux.

Mon dernier séjour fut en Amérique à Salem auprès de la maîtresse Wanderlik, l'une des rares femmes exerçant dans notre profession. De nombreux sorciers de Salem ont adopté la tradition occidentale et utilisent des baguettes magiques. Cependant Wanderlick connaît encore le savoir ancestral de la fabrication d'amulettes qui mêle du bois sacré avec un élément magique servant aussi à canaliser l'énergie magique. Mes deux ans à Salem n'étaient pas écoulés que je dus rentrer en Angleterre, un message alarmant de Rosemerta m'était parvenu. Le vieil Ollivander était tombé malade pendant l'hiver 2020 et ma présence au magasin de Londres au près de lui était requise.

Après ses sept ans et demi auprès de différents maîtres de grande renommée, je fus donc de retour dans le petit atelier de Londres. Le vieil Edmund Ollivander ne vit pas la rentrée de septembre 2021. En juin, je deviens propriétaire du magasin. Progressivement, je fis quelques réarrangements pour rendre plus accueillante la boutique: une nouvelle vitrine, de nouvelles chaises et de nouveaux produits. Je commençais à introduire de nouveaux types de baguettes. Je proposais également des bâtons de pouvoir africains ou des amulettes de Salem. Une fois le magasin repris en main, je pus me consacrer à la réalisation du chef d'œuvre qui ferait de moi un maître dans le domaine.

Mon chef d'œuvre se devait de présenter les différentes techniques enseignées lors de mon apprentissage. De plus, je voulais que ce soit une baguette excellente dans toutes les branches de la magie. Sa réalisation s'étendit sur plus de deux ans.

La première année, je fis des dessins de cette baguette parfaite, puis je demandais à mes contacts partout dans le monde les différents éléments magiques nécessaires, ceux-ci provenant principalement de créatures classées XXXX par le Ministère. La seconde année, je m'attelais à la tâche d'assembler la baguette. Au final, j'obtiens une baguette de 31,4 cm manche compris. Le bois utilisé était du Ginkgo biloba reconnu en Asie pour ses propriétés médicinales. L'élément intérieur est une longue tresse de poils de Demiguise, un singe d'Extrême-Orient, ce qui rend particulièrement efficace les sortilèges de dissimulation. Le manche de la baguette est recouvert de peau de Runespoor, un serpent tricéphale burkinabé, augmentant la réactivité de la baguette et lui donnant une affinité avec les enchantements et les sortilèges. Le manche est délimité du reste de la baguette par un anneau fait avec la coquille d'Occamy, un serpent ailé connu pour son attitude protectrice envers ses œufs. Cette bague permet de protéger la baguette contre la remontée des sortilèges et donne plus de force aux sorts de protection. Enfin le corps de la baguette est gravé de runes rehaussées au sang de Re'em permettant au sorcier une dépense magique amoindrie lors du lancement des sorts. Avec les différentes chutes des éléments que j'ai utilisés, j'ai façonné une amulette accordée avec la baguette, les deux ne pouvant s'opposer. Une fois mon œuvre finie, j'invitais les différents maîtres de la profession et la guilde des artisans britanniques à venir l'admirer. En mars 2024, le jury m'accorda le statut de maître baguettier.

La recherche de nouveaux éléments magiques en Europe de l'Est me permit de retrouver Maria Gregorovitch. L'amitié que nous avions gardée depuis mon apprentissage chez son oncle se changea rapidement en un sentiment plus fort. En mai 2024, notre premier enfant, Meredith Rosemerta vit le jour. Une petite fille qui, comme sa mère, développa rapidement une forte affinité avec toutes sortes de créatures. Le 31 décembre 2025, Meredith eut un petit frère que l'on nomma Edmund comme mon mentor. Mon fils fut rapidement un habitué de mon atelier. Et dès qu'il eu l'âge requis, je commença à le former à mon art comme l'avait fait avant moi mon arrière arrière-grand-père.


	2. Entreprises Weasley

Entreprises Weasley

Le 23 août 1995, Frédéric et Georges Weasley inscrivent à la guilde des artisans magiques une entreprise de vente par correspondance de farces et attrapes dénommée Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux. Quelques mois plus tard, au printemps 1996, un changement de statut stipule que leur siège social est déplacé au 93, chemin de Traverse emplacement de leur nouveau magasin. Leur entreprise, par l'exploitation judicieuse de contacts au sein de Poudlard, devient rapidement très rentable. Leur gamme de produits pendant ces années de la seconde ascension de Voldemort s'étoffe rapidement permettant de toucher tout type de clientèle. Pendant l'année des ténèbres, dans un premier temps, ils continuent leurs activités sur le chemin de Traverse. Puis par l'implication de leur famille contre le régime en place, ils sont obligés de se cacher. Ils proposent pendant cette période d'autres produits plus orientés sur la défense du citoyen qui formera la base de leur nouvelle gamme Weasley Défense, quelques mois plus tard. La fin de l'année des Ténèbres se solde par la mort tragique de l'un des fondateurs. La réouverture du magasin se fait donc qu'à la rentrée 1998, après une période de deuil, avec à sa tête Georges et Ron Weasley, l'ami de Harry Potter qui interrompt pour cela ses études.

Dans l'année qui suit, ils sont sollicités par le ministère, pour la réalisation de différents équipements de sécurité pour le bureau des Aurors et la brigade magique. Ils créent alors l'entreprise Weasley Défense, qui produit, vend et distribue des équipements de sécurité et de défense uniquement sur commande spéciale. Cette activité représente 2% de l'activité en 2000. Mais on observe une forte progression jusqu'en 2010, qui amène les ventes d'équipements de sécurité à 10% du total des ventes réalisées par le groupe aujourd'hui.

Les années 2000 marque également la reconnaissance des capacités gestionnaires du plus jeune frère Weasley, qui amène la guilde de l'artisanat magique à l'élire à sa tête en 2003. Il est régulièrement réélu jusqu'en 2025, ce qui représente le plus long mandat pour cette guilde. Son mandat permet de faire quitter l'immobilisme chronique de cette guilde régnant depuis le XIXe siècle. Il permet l'introduction de technologies moldues comme le papier et le stylo-bille à la place du parchemin et de la plume, ainsi qu'une modernisation des mœurs pour l'habillement sorcier qui devient, grâce à lui, celui que nous connaissons aujourd'hui.

La fin des années 2020 amène la nouvelle génération de Weasley dans le groupe. Tout d'abord avec la fille du survivant, qui sous la tutelle de l'ancien maître de guilde, dirige le secteur de la Défense. Secteur qu'elle redynamise en apportant des idées de nouveaux produits. Elle mène, sur le conseil de Jack Fire, l'OPA sur le magasin Zonko, qui périclitait depuis la mort de Héraklès Zonko et la forte concurrence de l'entreprise Weasley. Suite à la réussite de l'opération en 2030, elle et Jack Fire cogèrent l'entreprise de farces et attrapes de Pré-Au-Lard, à laquelle ils donnent une nouvelle jeunesse. Cette filiale pèse actuellement 42 % pour le secteur farces et attrapes et 30% sur l'ensemble du groupe. En 2034, l'entreprise Weasley s'agrandit de nouveau avec l'achat de l'entreprise familiale Fire, Feux Sorciers. C'est Jack Fire, qui laisse la cogérance de la filiale Zonko, pour prendre la tête de l'entreprise de sa famille, nouvellement acquise. L'entreprise Fire est la détentrice des brevets de poudres de cheminette et des pétards mouillés du Dr Flibuste, mais suite à une mauvaise gestion, elle était en difficulté. Jack, à l'aide de ses contacts acquis lors de son travail à la guilde et au poids du groupe obtient des contrats avec le ministère. La filiale est également l'unité de production de tous les feux d'artifices de l'entreprise Weasley. La succursale Fire, feux sorciers contribue actuellement à la hauteur de 20% au chiffre d'affaires du groupe. Sirius Weasley, fils du fondateur, est lui formé à la succession de son père par des missions dans l'ensemble des branches du groupe. Georges et Ron Weasley, prennent aujourd'hui de la distance avec la direction du groupe, en remettant progressivement les pouvoirs au fils cadet du fondateur.

Le groupe comprend aujourd'hui 85 personnes, répartis comme suit dans les différents secteurs: Instance de direction: 5; Administration: 6; Vente: 12; Production : 50 (F&A: 30; Défense: 10; Fire: 22). Il possède 4 bâtiments: le 93, chemin de Traverse, siège historique de l'entreprise, l'atelier de production des farces et attrapes et de Weasley Défense, situé à coté du chemin de Traverse, au 100, Doddridge Close, l'ancien magasin Zonko à Pré-Au-Lard et l'atelier de l'entreprise Fire situé en Écosse à Riccarton.

_Article réalisé par Ulva Varg, pour la revue Economagie de février 2042_


	3. Circulaire n051542

Circulaire n°05-1542 du 21 novembre 2005 au sujet de la réorganisation du ministère de la Magie

La nouvelle organistation du ministère de la magie sera la suivante:

Niveau 1: Administration centrale

Bureau du ministre

Salle du conseil des chefs de département

Salles de Réunions des commissions

Niveau 2: Justice magique

Magenmagot

Services Administratif du Magenmagot

Cour de justice magique

Service des Usages Abusifs de la magie

Bureau de contrôle de l'equipement magique

Niveau 3 : Forces Magiques

Bureau des aurors

Brigade de la Police Magique

Brigade des Tireurs d'Elite de Baguettes

Quartier General des Oubliators

Brigade de Réparation des Accidents de Sorcellerie

Force des Tâches Invisibles

Brigade d'intervention pour les créatures magiques

Brigade aux Transports

Quartier Général des Gardiens d'Azkaban

Niveau 4 : Education et Créatures Magiques

Bureau des Programmes Scolaires et des Examinateurs Magiques

Commission d'Examen des Créatures Dangereuses

Agence de Conseil contre les Nuisibles

Bureau de Replacement des Elfes de Maison

Bureau des Affaires Lycanthropes

Bureau de liaison des Gobelins

Bureau de liaison des Esprits

Niveau 5 : Coopération Internationale, du Commerce et des Moldus

Confédération Internationale des Sorciers Britanniques

Bureau International des lois Magiques

Organisation Internationale du commerce Magique

Bureau de liaison avec les Guildes Magiques

Bureau de Désinformation

Commission d'invention d'excuses à l'Usage des Moldus

Services de détournement de l'Artisanat Moldu

Niveau 6: Jeux et sports Magiques

Sièges des ligues Britanniques et Irlandaises de Quidditch

Club Officiel de Bavboules

Bureau des Brevets Saugrenus

Fédération Britannique de Duel

Ligue des Echecs Sorciers

Bureau des Jeux et des Paris

Fédération des Jeux Equestres

Niveau 8: Atrium

Salles d'entraînement des Forces Magiques

Salles d'interrogatoire

Salles de Garde

Niveau 9 Sciences et Recherches

Comité des Sortilèges Expérimentaux

Salle du Temps

Salle des Cerveaux

Salle du Voile

Salle des Prophéties

Salle de l'Amour

Salle des Planètes

Cette organisation sera effective le 1 janvier 2006.

Le demenagemment des bureaux se fera la semaine 54.

Veuillez que vos affaires soit empaqueté pour le transfert dont la date et l'heure vous sera indiqué par vos chefs de service.

Veuillez dès aujourd'hui à tenir informé vos interlocuteurs de votre changement de localisation au 1er janvier.


End file.
